Wolfgang
Bio Wolfgang is one of the trappable villains from Skylanders: Trap ''Team.'' He is one of seven members of the Doom Raiders. He debuts as an Unlockable fighter on this game. Fighter Details Out of all the Skylanders and villains, he is the 38th on the overall tier list, 8th as a Villain and 5th as an Undead Element. He is categorized on the tier list as a B-grade fighter, being an offensive powerhouse and having decent overall speed that compliments his ferociousness, but his defense is different, making him shy of a higher position. Attributes Skill Set ATTACK: A SPEED: B DEFENSE: C Pros: Wolfgang’s overall arsenal is outstanding, with powerful attacks, very decent speed for his weight class and a very unique and unorthodox moveset, especially his close combat and throws. His expertise using his bone harp as a wielding weapon makes him an expert using any wielding object when possible. Being said, Wolfgang’s bone harp has one of the best character ranges in the game, which makes other character’s timing to dodge and evade difficult when he uses his bone harp in strong attacks and smashes. Cons: Wolfgang is all about offensive combat. That’s basically it. He doesn’t really rely on defensive combat, which means slow evades and a small, delicate shield. He’s also one of the largest Heavyweights on the game, making him vulnerable to fast combos. Average/below-average defense plus vulnerability to fast combos is not a good combination for any character, as this is a tough break for Wolfgang. Moveset Ground Attacks 'Normal' Neutral Attack: Right hand claw. (4%) Neutral Combo: Right hand claw (4%), to left hand claw (4%), to a powerful toe kick to the opponent (7%. Total of 15%) Dash Attack: Running shoulder charge, making the spikes on his back a weapon. A move that can cause a decent amount of damage. (8%) Strong Side: A brief wind-up followed by a straight punch. (7%) Strong Up: Swings his bone harp up in the sky. Decent knockback for opponents falling toward him. (10%) Strong Down: Sweeps opponent with a claw swipe. Weak move and gives exposure to most Light Heavyweights. (6%) 'Smash' Side Smash: Like a baseball bat, Wolfgang swings his bone harp with great force. Excellent knockback and can deal total damage. (17% uncharged, 29% fully charged) Up Smash: Wolfgang shows his agility as he backflips and kicks the opponent in the sky. For style points, he lands in a perfect rock split afterwards. Very decent vertical knockback and great power. (13% uncharged, 24% fully charged) Down Smash: Wolfgang digs his bone harp into ground a creates a small, but effective, sound barrier around his area. (10% uncharged, 19% fully charged) 'Other' Neutral Ariel Attack: Lets go of bone harp and claws both ways, creating a circular arc around his body. One of his weakest moves, but great for aerial counters. (5%) Side Aerial Attack (Front): Dropkicks opponent. (7%) Side Aerial Attack (Back): Does a 90˚ turn and backhands opponents behind him. (7%) Up Aerial Attack: Cocks back and swings his head at opponents. The headbutt does decent damage when fully impacted and hitbox has incredible range. (11% fully hit, 7% slightly hit) Down Aerial Attack: Simply swings bone harp below as if he was cutting a large cake. (8%) Ledge Attack: Quickly swipes opponents: (5%) 100% Ledge Attack: Picks up bone harp and slams it to the ground for decent knockback. The con about this move is that Wolfgang will sometimes thrust the harp too hard that it gets stuck in the ground depending on the type of stage, so keep in mind that you have a two-second vulnerability when that happens. (9% if caught) Floor Attack (Face up): Spins both ways with bone harp and legs sticking out. (6% caught by bone harp; 4% caught by legs.) Floor Attack (Face down): Gets up and claws both ways. (8% each) 'Grabs and Throws' Grab: Sets bone harp down and grabs with one hand. Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. (2%) Front Throw: Grabs opponent, pulls back and slashes them with his claws. Decent knockback. (8%) Back Throw: Simply throws the opponent back and slashes them with the bone harp. (7%) Up Throw: Grabs opponent with two hands, flips and throws them down with an exploding powerbomb. Very effective throw and great combo starter. (13%) Down Throw: Pushes them further down with the grappling hand and headbangs (or headbutts) the opponent three times. The third one makes them bounce off the ground with very exceptional vertical knockback. He also puts up the “Rock On!” hand sign during the move for theatrics. Most diverse and powerful throw in his moveset. (First 4%, second 5% and third 6%. Total of 15%) 'Specials' Neutral Special:' “Musical Bone Harp”'- Wolfgang briefly plays the bone harp to send musical notes to opponents. When caught, the musical notes will stick to opponents, shock them, then explode a second later. (Up to 7% when shocked, 7% more when caught in explosion. Total of 14%) Side Special: “Rock Slide”- Wolfgang can slide across the stage into opponents on his knees. He can charge up his move for a longer and faster slide. But the move can cause a major Self Destruct if not careful. (9% uncharged, 15% fully charged) Up Special:' “Axe Slash”'- Wolfgang flips many times in midair and lands with a slash that goes forever on the stage until it hits the edge of a stage. This move is perfect for off-stage recoveries in terms of vertical, but horizontal might be a problem. (6% if caught in beginning of move, 6% caught in plummet, 4% caught by slash. Total of 14%) Down Special: “Rockin’ Reflector”- Wolfgang plays his bone harp and conjures a forcefield around him. The forcefield reflects attacks and even absorbs health replenishers nearby. (N/A%) Final Smash: “The Final Encore” (Stagewide)- Wolfgang's Big Bad Wolfer appears in the background. He plays the bone harp and triggers a laser light show, stunning opponents in laser's crossfires, howls, then ends with a final strum. The Big Bad Wolfer blows everyone off the stage. (KO if opponent has a higher % than at least 70-90%) 'On-Screen Appearance' Two sheep appear to be on stage. Wolfgang kicks the sheep away, then growls at the players, ready for battle. 'Taunts' Up: Wolfgang plays his bone harp wildly. Side: Wolfgang looks around, then looks at the players, puts up the “Rock On” hand sign and says “Rock on, mate!” Down: Wolfgang mounts his bone harp on the ground and leans on it in a lazy fashion. He either says “Are we done here?”, “What a bore.”, or “Is that all ya got?” 'Winning Quotes' *"Well, guess there’s no encore for you then." *"That was just too easy." *"Ha ha... Not even close." *"Alright, party’s over, people. Now go home." *(Howls and plays guitar) *"Like I said before, you're all Trap LOSERS!" (when facing any Trap Master) Palette Swaps COMING SOON! Techniques COMING SOON! Gallery COMING SOON! Trivia *Because he can’t really play his guitar and cause a forcefield to surround him, Wolfgang’s down special, the “Rockin’ Reflector” is actually an added feature to his moveset and is non-canon. *At the end of each battle, a character usually says a special kind of winning quote based on a rivalry or a relationship between one or more other characters. Wolfgang is one of the only characters who was shown to have a rivalry, but doesn't have a special winning quote for that one character. As it was shown in “The Discovery” trailer, his rivalry is with Snap Shot. Snap Shot also does not have a special winning quote against Wolfgang either. * He shares the same attributes lineup as Krypt King and Bushwack (Attack: A, Speed: B, Defense: C). Coincidentally, they all debuted in the same Skylanders game, Trap Team. ** Wolfgang and Krypt King also happen to be in the same Element: the Undead Element. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Doom Raiders Category:Undead Elements Category:Best of the Tier List Category:Heavyweights